


Foster Families

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened after one of Supergirl's enemies appeared and knocked her down due to one strike.





	Foster Families

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened after one of Supergirl's enemies appeared and knocked her down due to one strike.   
His tears appeared. If he protected his foster family... He scowled. A tentacle emerged from his mouth and struck the enemy.  
He eventually smiled with Kara as she slumbered. *Foster families.* 

 

THE END


End file.
